Droplet
by ephemeral-whisper
Summary: Nope. Dealing with Hisoka was a nope. Giving out any of her personal information to Hisoka was a nope. Fighting with Hisoka was a nope. To her, anyways. Hisoka wasn't going to have any of that, however. He'd make her give him everything he wanted it, be it information or her, whether she liked it or not. [ Hisoka x OC ]
1. –First Ripple

_It wasn't supposed to happen._

_She didn't mean for it to happen._

_To begin with, she didn't know how it happened._

_She really regretted her choices leading up to this point._

_She'd like to think that it wasn't her fault—that she wasn't the one who led her parents' murderers to their goal; that she wasn't the cause for her ending up all alone because she didn't know any better._

_She'd like to think that there was still hope for her—that she'd somehow end up making up for her stupid mistake._

_She knew that she committed another stupid mistake when she chose to go with someone who she never met before; someone who claimed to have known her father._

_ She wished that she could go back in time to change all she ever did—but she knew that that was impossible._

* * *

**【****Luelle POV****】**

Luelle walked out of the elevator, ignoring the looks that were thrown at her the moment she got out, _mainly because she was female and they weren't,_ and walked over to a less crowded area.

It wasn't the first time that she's been in the Hunter Exam—it was the second time, for the first time at the exams she left half way because it bored her.

She averted her gaze to the man who approached her.

"Hi, I'm Tonpa. You must be a new examinee! How do I know? Oh, I'm a veteran at the exams; been in it for more than 30 years," he rambled on. "What's your name?" He flashed a smile at her.

…_Gross,_ Luelle thought. "I'm Luelle, nice to meet you," she said with forced politeness.

"Ah, I know!" Tonpa took out a can of… orange juice? From his bag and handed it to her. "To celebrate our meeting," he said.

She graciously took the drink from him, opening it and drinking it in one go. "Thanks for the drink, maybe you should use something stronger next time," she smiled and returned the now empty can to him, walking to somewhere else.

It appeared that the elevator was opening again, this time three kids and an... adult? Teenager? She couldn't tell, he looked pretty suspicious though. One of the kids had a familiar presence to them, something along the lines of an assassin—a Zoldyck. Luelle's lips curled upward, amused with the current situation. Other than the kid, she could sense someone else in the room whose presence resembled that of a Zoldyck's. Perhaps this time she'll stick around till the end of the exams.

While she was indulging in her own thoughts, she bumped into someone else, stepping back to avoid stumbling onto them. "…Oh, sorry," she mumbled as she stared at the man with slicked back hair, who she assumed was who she bumped into.

The man chuckled, reaching a hand out toward her. "No problem," he said and patted her head.

…_Creepy_, she thought. The man didn't look much older than she; if anything, he looked sort of… _familiar,_ though she couldn't pin-point exactly where she saw him before. Luelle noticed she was staring, and straightened herself. "I'm Luelle, nice to meet you, er…"

"Hisoka," the man said in a smooth voice. "The pleasure's all mine," he said with a smirk before walking off.

Well, okay then. She turned her attention to the scream that resonated throughout the crowds of people. Curious, she went over to where the scream came from.

"_Look, a magic trick!"_ She heard Hisoka said mockingly as the guy in front of Hisoka started freaking out over the fact that _his arm was disappearing_. "_Do be sure to say sorry when you bump into someone,_" Hisoka said, shooting a grin at Luelle.

Luelle flinched slightly, though barely noticeable. She made a mental note to avoid fighting Hisoka in the future. Fighting him is most definitely not good for her health. While everyone else was still freaking out about the loss of someone's arm, she took the chance to slip away from the crowd.

Soon after, the crowd dispersed and everyone was doing their own thing again. _More like (silently) judging everyone else._ Luelle really wanted to take a nap, but something might happen while she was out of commission, and she'd rather not risk that. If she _did_, that a nap, she wouldn't be very willing to wake up afterward.

What is in motion tend to stay in motion—what isn't in motion stays at rest.

_What would the world do without good ol' physics?_

"_Oh? What're you doing all alone~"_

Dear god please don't let it be him—

Luelle's train of thought was interrupted when she was forcefully turned around by none other than Hisoka.

"Let's get to know each other a bit better," Hisoka smirked.

* * *

**【****Hisoka POV****】**

Hisoka saw her from somewhere before. He was sure of that. The problem is that there were multiple occasions when he could've saw her, but he knew that she only showed up once in his eyes.

The man studied the woman before him. Luelle, as she called herself, had long, light purple, hair down to her thighs. She had a pale complexion and slender legs, from what he could tell. She adorned a pleated skirt and heeled boots going up to her knees, along with a black leather jacket that ends right past her midriff. Underneath the jacket was a white dress shirt that went with a tie. In the very least, she didn't look like someone who didn't know what they were doing.

He licked his lips as Luelle stared at him, well hidden cautiousness within her eyes. Not well enough, however. Hisoka doubted that she came here unprepared and weaponless, so she must've something hiding within her clothing. Smart enough to hide any signs of being a threat to others.

Hisoka was slightly impressed and intrigued.

"Where are you from?" He said suddenly in a tone that told her it was either 'answer him or have a _magic trick_ performed on you.'

Luelle shrugged in a carefree manner. "I don't remember."

Sadly, for her that is, Hisoka could tell a liar when he saw one. He'd let it go for now. Hisoka would get his answers later.

Before he could continue on, a man wearing a suit appeared at the front of the crowd, presumably the examiner_._

* * *

**【****Luelle POV****】**

"My name is Satotz, and I'm here to take you to the second exam area."

Hushed whispers spilled throughout the space.

"What? Does that mean the first part already started?"

"What's he gonna do?!"

Things like that erupted throughout the area.

Satotz cleared his throat, easily ferrying everyone's attention again. He explained how all they had to do was follow him to their next destination. Some looked obviously glad that that was all, but others thought it out.

Without waiting for any of their responses, Satotz began to move, everyone else instantly following him. It looked like he was starting off pretty slowly, but Luelle could tell that he sped up, even just a slight bit. From afar, she could hear the group of kids + one adult (or teen?) conversing together. Aside from that, everyone else was beginning to realize it was an endurance test. Luelle smirked ever so slightly and sped up a little bit herself, staying in the back, and away from Hisoka, who, luckily for her, already went on ahead to talk to his friend with pins sticking in his head. She'd had to come up with better lies later on—Hisoka probably knew from the way beginning that she was lying.

_Game on_, she mused to herself.

* * *

_a/n: Gahh, I feel so bad for not updating anything for so long, but I will update everything soon~  
I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or typos in this that I missed or if this seemed bad. Personally I feel like it ran on for a bit TT 3 TT  
Later chapters will be better~_


	2. –Second Ripple

** 【****Luelle POV****】**

Luelle stayed in the back at her own pace while everyone was struggling to keep running—and failing. They were _trying_, sure, but why enter the exams if they weren't going to be able to pass just the endurance part. To say everyone was slow was an understatement.

Oh, the struggle was very real for them.

Luelle never understood why people would keep going or try to do something when it was so painfully obvious that they wouldn't even make it half way. Did they enter with that tiny strand of hope of passing? Or did they enter because they overestimated themselves. Maybe it was purely because they believed in themselves enough to be able to enter.

She despised naive people who _always_ believed that a miracle would happen just for them. No, if anything, she was _envious_ of them—but enough about her.

The ones who did manage to keep up were in the front, which included the group of kids, a few more reckless teenagers, Hisoka, and Hisoka's friend. Did Luelle ever mention how glad she was that Hisoka was up there and away from her? Well, she really was.

Satotz led everyone up a flight of stairs that seemed never-ending. It appears like even more people were giving up now.

"_Loitering in the back? The party's up front though~"_ She heard Hisoka speak from next to her.

_God dammit. _She didn't even realize he was there until he spoke up; she thought she could get time to _think_ and space out, but apparently not.

_Maybe you're the reason why I'm staying in the back,_ Luelle thought sardonically.

"…Just observing everyone else," she said politely, making eye contact with the smirking magician. She swore, someday, she was going to wipe that cocky smirk off of his face. Just not now… or anytime soon, for that matter.

"_Observing_, huh?" Hisoka chuckled. He doubted what she said—she could just tell from that smug face of his.

It wasn't a _lie_, however—Luelle just left out the other reasons why she stayed behind. As far as she was concerned, everything about her was completely irrelevant to him.

**【Hisoka POV】**

* * *

He loved how she always kept part of the truth hidden. It really did amuse him to no end. Of course there are actually some parts that he's unable to uncover—Hisoka was only human after all, believe or not. _However_, just because he couldn't unveil everything right at the moment doesn't mean he won't have chances to strip away the lies piece. By. Piece.

Oh, this was going to be enjoyable.

"You're not going to stay in the front with your… friend?" For once Luelle initiated the conversation. _Only to shoo him away,_ Hisoka thought. How mean of her—Hisoka is offended. Then again, he has plenty of chances to get his way with her. He wasn't sure what he wanted from her yet, but he was going to get it.

The top of the stairs were approaching; some people were already at the top, at the mouth of the tunnel.

Luelle and Hisoka slowed down their pace_—more like Hisoka made her slow down—_and walked up to where everyone else was gathered up.

* * *

**【****Luelle POV****】**

Okay, so it was obvious that she couldn't sneak away again; not when he practically saw through everything she did. This was she hated people stronger than she was. _They can see through her._ Or maybe it was just Hisoka who did that.

Luelle looked down at her boots, scowling. The muddy ground was going to be a bother to walk through—especially because her boots would probably get mud stuck on it. Ugh, great. What a pain in the ass.

"Please be careful around this part. This area is known as the Swindler's Swamp, because of the Man-Faced Monkeys who inhabit it," Satotz explained, "they're capable of disguising themselves as humans and are can of mimicking human speech—" As he was going to finish speaking, another Satotz showed up from the side.

"He's the monkey! I'm the real examiner!" Satotz II exclaimed as he pointed a finger at Satotz I.

The woman watched as everyone was thrown into a state of turmoil, noting that Hisoka left her side. She had a feeling that he was going to pull something. As she completed her thought, a card was thrown at Satotz I and Satotz II.

Satotz II was the unlucky one—the poor thing whose face was morphing back into that of a monkey's didn't even see it coming.

Satotz I, however, did manage to catch it, warning Hisoka to not pull something like that again or he'd be disqualified. After everyone calmed down from Hisoka's sudden move, Satotz continued on with the walking, now that everyone was calmed down again, for the time being.

Hisoka didn't bother going back to where Luelle was, which was _great._ After spending less than a day with Hisoka, she was pretty confident that he had something else planned—which was _absolutely fine_ by her as long as none of it involved her.

Truth be told, Luelle didn't have anything against Hisoka, but it was unnerving how he was always so close to uncovering the truth in the lies she told. It wasn't often when that happened—her acting could only carry her so far before people like Hisoka showed up to completely wreck the lies. Luelle liked her well-thought out lies; they weren't that far off from the truth, which made it plenty believable. Did Luelle really _have_ to lie to survive in life? Not in the slightest bit, but it's what she was taught to do in the past—sooner or later, it just became like another every day thing to lie.

What really irritated Luelle the most was the fact that it was harder for _her_ to find out more about him than vice versa. She thought she was better than that. She thought she'd be able to decipher people like Hisoka. _No._ She still wasn't strong enough.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Luelle noticed that the fog was getting more and more dense as they went deeper into the swamp. Looking around, it appears that Luelle had gone slightly off course. Of course she wasn't the only one.

It wasn't like she was going to get lost—Luelle recalled being at the swamp once as a child, so she knew her way around, even in just the slightest bit. She stopped walking and looking around—there were a few more people around where she was, including the group of kids she saw earlier.

They looked like they were in a rush, probably to find one of their friends who most likely got themselves lost. Well, she had time. Why not follow them? Luelle was curious as to why kids would enter the exams in the first place.

She should _not_ have followed them. Heck, she didn't even know where they were anymore. Luelle made a mental note to, for the last time, _stop spacing out._

If she didn't she wouldn't have bumped into Hisoka again—bumping into Hisoka in a literal sense. Maybe if she saw where she was going she wouldn't have had to apologize to the magician again. It looked like she was interrupting something this time too—there were other examinees surrounding Hisoka, with their defenses up.

_They didn't stand a chance._

"…Oh, sorry," she said as she surveyed the others, whose attention was turned to her due to her sudden appearance.

…Wait. They didn't think she was _working with_ Hisoka, right? Who was she kidding? Of course they thought that. Why wouldn't they when Hisoka wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him? That sneaky bastard was doing this on purpose.

_What an asshole._

* * *

**【Hisoka POV】**

Luelle had excellent timing, he mused. His grip tightened around her waist slightly, but barely noticeable. "We want you to drop out of the exams! It's too dangerous for everyone if you become a hunter!" He heard the others say.

"_Oh~?"_ Hisoka looked at the woman next to him. "What do you think I should do, _Luelle~_" He purred.

"I think that you should let go of me," she replied almost instantly, causing the magician to smirk, pulling her even closer to his body.

The looks he got from the ones trying to dissuade him were priceless. He wondered how they felt being ignored and having their irrelevant opinions trampled on.

Hisoka wrapped his other hand around Luelle, forcing her to be right in front of him, facing him. Resting his chin on her head just to spite her, he spoke to the examinees. "What makes you think I'd listen to your rambling? It sounds like you guys are trying to play the role of the examiner." Hisoka's eyes narrowed as he released one arm from around Luelle, who was stuck as she is, and before any of the poor examinees had a chance to react, they fell to the ground dead.

"Now then," Hisoka stepped back from Luelle, his hand still around her waist. He chuckled lightly when he felt her fists clench. His free hand went to her chin, forcing her to look up at him, his smirk still in place. _"What should I do with you?"_

* * *

_a/n: This is a lot more rushed than I wanted it to be but that's okay because it's almost at the part I want it to be  
If you noticed/haven't noticed, the scene with Gon and co. didn't happen yet, but in the actual plot line it already happened. That will most likely happen within the next chapter  
Byee~_


End file.
